


Undeck the Halls

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Misuse of a Candy Cane, Object (being a candy cane) Insertion, Rimming, These boys are in looooove, Top Jared, christmas porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have to take down the decorations after Christmas. Jared doesn't think this could possibly be fun. Jensen changes his mind when he throws him an over-sized candy cane and things take a very kinky turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [Kinkajou's](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com) kinky NSFW artwork "[X-Mas Fun](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/38671.html)". I blame her completely for these dirty ideas and the comment-conversation we had. Blame her. She did it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, I'm just using names and faces for my on writing therapy.  
>  **Beta** : The lovely

Jensen reached up to the farthest corner of the room, shirt pulling up to reveal a glimpse of warm skin.

It was the smallest sliver, really, but it got Jared’s attention and he stopped fussing with the Christmas tree enough to appreciate it.

Of course, Jensen caught him staring and rolled his eyes. "Whaaaat?" He drawled out. After a pointed look, he turned back to his job of taking down a set of lights, uncoiling a tangle that had been preventing him from yanking the whole string down in one smooth movement.

"Nothing," Jared said innocently, the Santa hat he’d put on earlier dipping lower on his forehead. He shrugged once and resumed removing ornaments from the tree. He'd thought that de-Christmas-afying their home wouldn't be as fun as decorating it was but seeing as all tasks that required stretching, reaching, and exposing tummy muscles were delegated to Jensen, it wasn't half bad. In some weird attempt to prove that their height difference wasn't as much as some people perceived it - because it _wasn't_ unless you had to put a star on a Christmas tree - Jensen practically volunteered for all jobs that required height, which left Jared the stationary job of removing and storing all the tree's ornaments while Jensen unknowingly flaunted his ability to contort his body in any way necessary to get the jobs done.

In the end, Jared smelled like a pine tree and Jensen was covered in the aftermath of a tinsel explosion when a sting of the glittery stuff snagged on a corner of furniture and shredded.

Jared hoisted the box of ornaments into his arms and stored them in the garage. When he returned, Jensen was fussing with their stockings over the fireplace, his back arched and butt pushed out as if the posture could assist in removing the stocking hooks. It was probably a thought that would earn himself an eye roll from Jensen for being corny but Jared thought he'd never get sick of looking at Jensen's butt and appreciating the way the man’s jeans slung low on his hips, hips that were very visible because his shirt was creeping up again.

Jensen turned, two stockings in hand as he made his way to his husband and cocked his head.  "Jay, what are we going to do with these?" He pulled out one of the huge peppermint candy canes, thick and heavy. Another lay hooked over the edge of the other stocking bearing his name.

Jared’s mother had bought the candy canes, depositing them in each of Jared and Jensen’s stockings on one of her visits. Jared was sure that she’d bought them as a novelty, using them as a decoration for her boys’ house rather than an actual edible treat. Saving them for next year was out of the question because there were, in actuality, edible treats and not decorations. He scratched at the back of his head, ready to suggest they open the treats and share a few licks before tossing them.

“Catch,” Jensen warned a second before he threw the candy cane at Jared. He retrieved out his own sweet, testing the weight in his hands a few times before smirking. Dropping the stockings, he took a large step towards Jared, using the hook of the cane to catch the man by the V in the front of his shirt. He tugged him forward and smirked. “I saw you checking me out.”

Jared stumbled forward, catching himself just before he crashed into his husband. “Well, you are mighty check-out-able.” Looking down to see Jensen and his candy cane keeping up the tension on his shirt neck, his brain fills with naughty ideas. He felt like he deserved all of them. He’d been a good boy all holiday season, he swore. Jensen even spoiled him with gifts to prove it.

Right now, Jared wanted to be naughty.

And from the glint in Jensen’s eyes, so did he.

“You think my ass is ‘check-out-able’?” Jensen smirked, eyes narrowing mischievously.

“Hell yes.” Jared snapped his teeth likes he was trying to get a taste of Jensen. “Check-out-able.” He placed a needy kiss to Jensen’s smirk and growled playfully. His hands coasted down the lines of Jensen’s body and stopped on his denim clad ass, giving each globe a firm squeeze. “Grope-able” With a step closer, their bodies are pressed tight against one another’s so he could kiss his husband again. “Fuck-able.”

“Now we’re talking.” Jensen pushed up on his toes enough to seal their slips together more soundly. He was demanding, coaxing Jared’s lips open enough so he could sneak his tongue inside. They got caught up in the action for several long minutes, Jared keeping Jensen close by holding his husband’s ass firmly and refusing to let the man budge. Jensen still had Jared’s shirt around the collar with the candy cane and used it to his advantage to pull the man closer to his level so he could assault his mouth without being thrown off balance.

Jensen’s lips parted in a smile while letting out breathy moans. He left the candy cane to hang from Jared’s shirt in favor of raising both hands to bracket Jared’s face so he could pull him into the kiss further. “Jay,” he moaned out, the word holding the intensity of the want he was feeling for his husband. The sounds he was making were like a lightning rod to Jared’s dick and the taller man’s knees buckled.

They fell in a heap onto the couch, Jensen blanketing Jared’s body as he squirmed to make sure they both fit on the cushions and their legs slotted together.

The weight of the older man on top of him inadvertently made Jared roll his lips and he sighed in satisfaction when his arousal brushed against the similar one that Jensen was sporting. Jared also felt the candy cane digging into him and dirty thoughts took root in his head.

Really filthy thoughts.

Thoughts that he usually didn’t have time to develop because when he and Jensen are together, the two of them have a way of getting completely lost in each other’s mouths and hands and fucking each other silly.

Their sex life was more than healthy but sometimes they got a little kinky. They got a little _bendy_ and Jared’s dick twitched at the remembrance of the last time Jensen showed his husband exactly what his body could do.

“Jen…I’ve got an idea.” Jared rolled his hips upward again, letting on just what type of idea he had.

“Yeah?” Jensen’s breath was hot against the shell of Jared’s ear and he nipped at the earlobe and kissed the area behind it before trailing kisses back to his mouth. Swiveling his hips downward, the movement is punctuated with a throaty gasp.

“Mmm hmmm.” Holding onto Jensen’s hips so the man couldn’t gyrate his way straight through the couch, he kept kissing Jensen. It took some maneuvering but he managed to snake one hand between them and grab the candy cane, fingers struggling to tear away the plastic wrapper.

“Jay?” Pulling back, Jensen’s eyebrows were knitted together, puzzled as to what Jared was trying to do. He sat back on his heel and skewed his lips to one side.

“Told you. I got an idea.” Now that both of his arms were free from Jensen’s weight, Jared was able to scratch away at the plastic and tear it away in long peels until the treat was unwrapped. The thing was outlandishly large for a piece of candy. Still, he smirked and brought the longer part of the cane to his lips, snaking his tongue out and tasting it. The brisk taste of peppermint exploded on his tongue and tingled his taste buds to attention. Making a big show of rolling his tongue around the stick, he locked eyes with Jensen. “It’s good.” He slipped out from underneath Jensen, getting onto his knees and sitting back in a position that mirrored his husband’s.

Jensen felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His mouth went dry and he had to smack his lips together as he watches Jared’s pink tongue. He brought a hand down to shift his thickening dick and swallowed a whimper. “Is it?”

Jared nodded. He sucked the candy into his mouth, taking at least four inches into his mouth before pulling it out with an audible pop. “Wanna taste?”

All Jensen could get out was a rough sounding, “fuck yes.”

Shuffling forward on his knees, Jared gave the candy cane one last licking before leaning in and kissing Jensen.

The taste of peppermint on Jared’s lips was immediate. Leaning into the kiss, Jensen let his tongue trace the edge of Jared’s lips before using it to lick away all traces of the candy inside the warmth of his husband’s mouth. He hummed at the taste, his mouth now alive with the prickling aftermath of the peppermint.

“More?” Jared asked.

“Mmmm hmmm.” Jensen nodded and smirked but his lips parted immediately as Jared brought the whole candy care to his mouth. He took it into his mouth without hesitation and his lashes fluttered closed as he bobs down enough on the candy to take most of the longer part into his mouth. Sucking his cheeks in, he got a good taste of the sugary mint and then kept his mouth sealed around it as he pulled off, licking his lips proudly as he did. His eyes locked on Jared and he knew exactly what he’d just done. What he just looked like.

It was Jared’s turn to have his mouth go dry. Jensen’s lips looked pert and pink and he couldn’t stop himself from stealing a kiss and a sense of contentment rolled through him when he found that they taste and feel just as he expected: sweet and debaucherous. He teased Jensen’s lips again with the candy and his husband swallows it down again, bobbing his head more dramatically for dramatic effect.

Jensen’s tongue wormed around the striped cane, and he rolled his eyes upward so he could look at Jared as he took the candy deeper into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Jared breathed out. He was hard against the zipper of his jeans as his dick twitched, another pulse of blood rushing to the arousal as Jensen let out a filthy sounding purr when he pulled off the candy cane and then swallowed it down again like he was starving for it. Jensen was good at giving head but from this angle Jared could _really_ appreciate the man’s fluid movements and the eye contact was going to have Jared coming in his pants. Getting more brazen, Jared bit his lip and forced the candy cane deeper, watching the way Jensen worked to take the whole thing in and make a show out of pulling off of it and licking it with seductive rolls of his tongue.

Jensen’s brain was having a hard time making the connection between deep throating a candy cane and the painful hardness he found himself with. He shouldn’t be so turned on by his husband fucking his mouth with a piece of Christmas candy but Jared’s pupils looked lust blown and he moaned, taking the candy as deep as he could, imagining it was Jared’s dick. He fluttered his lashes, swallowing down the sweet taste of the candy and shifting his hips in hope of finding some friction.

“Fuck, you’re too good at that. Those lips,” Jared ends on a throaty moan and bites his lower lip. Pulling the candy from Jensen’s mouth, he seals their lips together. He wanted Jensen’s mouth on his dick but he couldn’t resist kissing those sweet lips at least once. Or twice. Or maybe until he gets enough of the way Jensen’s tongue tastes and the feel of his husband’s lips – which will never happen.

Jensen took over, pulling away enough to grab at Jared’s belt and rip it open quickly. In a swift move, he tore their shirts off, revealing a matching flush of arousal on both of their chests. He got Jared’s pants unfastened and pushed down faster than he ever had before and when he went to do the same for his own, he kept his eyes on Jared and wrapped his lips around the candy cane that Jared was still dumbly holding in his clenched fist.

“Ugh!” Jared tried to stifle the sound by biting his lip but he couldn’t. Pre-come dribbled from his dick and he wrapped his free hand around it, pumping it lazily as Jensen bobbed several times on the candy before dropping to his knees and immediately going for Jared’s dick. “Fuck!” Jared bucked, taking Jensen off guard for a moment and making him let out a strangled noise but the man caught up quickly and swallowed Jared down; his hands held Jared still so he could work.

The peppermint coolness of Jensen’s mouth made Jared’s dick tingle as the older man sucked him down.

It was completely amazing and not exactly where Jared saw this afternoon going but he leaned against the couch back and enjoyed it. One hand combed through Jensen’s hair and molded around the curve of his skull. He let Jensen do all the work but kept enough pressure on Jensen’s head to urge on each follow-throughs of Jensen’s bobbing.

Jensen hummed as the saltier taste of Jared’s dick mixed with the candy coating in his mouth. His tongue swiped at the crown, lapping away the sticky wetness there the same way he’d just licked at the candy cane.

It went on for as long as Jared could stand without shooting down Jensen’s throat. His fingers were still curled around the candy, eyes flicking to it once before dragging them back to Jensen with a mischievous glint. “Jen…that’s…fucking _perfect_ …but…come here.”

Jensen listened, getting off the ground and licking his lips. He went to speak but sighed when Jared locked eyes with him and made of point of keeping up the eye contact as he deep throated the candy cane three times, getting it good and wet before he flipped Jensen belly down and shoved him down to the couch.

“Jay!” Jensen squawked, catching himself enough to prevent his head from being pushed into the cushion. The position left his ass in the air, exposed and at the perfect level for what Jared had planned. “Jay?” he whined and spread his thighs.

Jared wasn’t kidding when he said Jensen was grope-able and fuck-able. What he was looking at, two strong legs and firm ass cheeks that parted to reveal a tight ring of muscle, was all of the above. “I know you want my dick…and you’ll get that…but we can’t let this candy cane go to waste, right? That would just be careless of us. And you seem to be enjoying is so far, so…” his words trailed off as he gave the candy cane one more lick for good measure before teasing Jensen’s entrance with the wet, sticky tip.

Jensen gasped. The cane felt infinitely different from the smooth warmth of Jared’s dick. Not one for teasing right now, he shivered and pushed back, forcing the tip of the cane inside. “Ohh!”

“Fuck, Jen. That’s just… _wrong_.” But it wasn’t. At all. Watching Jensen open up for something that Jared had always considered as pure and innocent was doing wicked things to Jared’s brain. Candy canes were things of his childhood, things he’d never imagined would stretch his husband wide with its girth. By all means, the candy canes his mother had bought were girthy. Even with all the sucking down they’d done of the candy cane, it was still about as wide as three of Jared’s fingers. It gave Jared a power trip and he pushed the cane in a little more, the spit slick coating making the push easy.

“Ngh,” Jensen moaned, rocking forward and changing the angle of his hips so he could widen his thighs. “It’s so big, Jared. Stiff. Like you but…harder and…augh!” Jensen ended on a moan when Jared angled the candy cane and pushed deeper. Pleasure rolled through him as the candy cane brushed against sensitive parts inside of him and Jensen didn’t know if it was a side effect from the peppermint but he felt extra sensitive, like all his nerves were exposed and waiting to be set on fire.

Leaning down, Jared licked along Jensen’s rim, finding a taste that was uniquely Jensen as well as minty fresh. He slicked up the candy cane again, keeping his lips close to Jensen’s entrance so he could tease the area, Every now and then he pulled the whole candy out of Jensen’s ass and let his tongue take over, making sure he lapped up as much of the sweet taste as he could. Just when he felt Jensen trembling, he’d retreat and remove his tongue so that the candy cane could take over in fucking Jensen’s ass. He kept switching off, eating Jensen’s ass until all traces of the peppermint were gone before he replenished them by fucking the candy cane back into Jensen’s quivering asshole.

“Jared, oh god, more…harder. Come on.” He rocked back, circling his hips and trying to get the candy to hit him deeper. It was a bit of a struggle but he found a way to fist his own dick in time with the way Jared was fucking the candy cane into him. For a brief moment, his brain realized that Jared was fucking him with a gift Sherri had bought them and the fact made the moment feel even more _wrong._ It spiked his sexual appetite and he needed more. Needed to be wrecked and his eyes almost rolled back when he visualized what Jared was doing to him.

Jared was caught up in a similar thought. Jensen took the candy cane so well, his ass hungry for it and rim fluttering around the sticky rod. “I wish you could see yourself right now, Jen. You…you look so fucking hot.” Jared purred and worked the cane a little deeper, earning a yelp from his husband. Leaving the cane as deep as he dared to push it, he twisted it and then applied even pressure as he pushed it around the tightness of Jensen’s rim. “God…you gotta see this.”

“Help me then. You know I love watching you fuck me,” Jensen let out, words dripping with arousal. It was true, he had a kink for angling himself so he could see the place where Jared’s dick sank into him and vice versa. He imagined the same would be true for a candy cane. “I can…maybe…” He made a gesture with a nod of his head and tried to pull away without dislodging the cane.

“Easy, I got you.” Jared pulled back enough and practically lifted Jensen in his arm, gently manipulating him so that he was laying on his back. He landed the small of Jensen’s back on the couch’s arm rest, making the angle a better one if Jensen was going to try to see Jared’s handwork.

Jensen took over from there, he drew his legs back, bending them at the knees so he could hook his arms around them and keep them open. It was a little difficult but he was able to see a hint of the candy cane’s hook and his heart thumped in his chest. “Fuck…Jared,” he growled low in his throat and shifted his hips. His dick bounced against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come near his belly button. The movement also allowed him to feel the hard candy lodge inside of him. “Come on…fuck me, Jay.”

Jared kissed the filthy words off of Jensen’s lips and didn’t leave his husband waiting. He went back to work fucking Jensen with the candy. His movements started out slow at first, taking his time to pull the rod out of Jensen before making the fluid movement of pushing it back inside.

Gasping, Jensen pulled back on his legs enough to see his husband’s hard work. “Oh, yeah! More of that.” His eyes fluttered and his lips hung open each time Jared pushed the treat inside and nudged at his prostate.

Jared smirked and watched the bob of Jensen’s dick; he wet his lips and leaned closer so he could lick the arousal as he continued to play with Jensen’s entrance. It was difficult at first but he eventually found a rhythm, one hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock and the other on the cane. He licked and nibbled at the older man’s arousal, making sure to roll his tongue around the head and lick a wet stripe through the pre-come there. “God, Jensen, you taste so good. You…you mmph.” Moaning, Jared managed to suck more of Jensen into his mouth. In a swift move, he pulled the candy out of his husband and trailed the glistening red and white swirl down Jensen’s dick just enough to tease him. Almost as quickly as he switched things up, Jared shoved the candy back inside his needy husband with a growl of arousal. This time, when he managed to swallow Jensen down, he was hit with the peppermint flavor as well.

The prospect of his dick disappearing into Jared’s mouth made Jensen release another pulse of pre-come. The visuals alone were driving him close to the edge and he bucked his hips.

“Jen, you gotta…you gotta taste this. You taste _amazing._ Here…taste.” Jared braced the back of Jensen’s head with a firm hand and helped bring the man’s mouth close enough so he could snake his tongue out and taste his own candy coated dick. All the blood left in his system rushed to his dick at the sight. “Shit, that’s hot.”

Jensen’s moan made it known that he agreed. It was wrong and right all at the same time and he let his tongue sneak out to get another taste. Jared was working the candy cane into him at a perfect angle and the feeling of Jared’s fist pumping his dick while both of their tongues teased the head was too much, sharing the work of getting him off. “Augh!’ He let out a loud shout before a deep growl and came, messy ropes of come shooting into his mouth as well as Jared’s. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” His muscles tensed and he slammed his head into the couch cushion and let his orgasm roll through his entire body, another wave of bliss crashing into him and he shivered when he got hit with another splatter of come. His whole body was electrified and shook with each aftershock.

Jared’s tongue swirled around Jensen’s, a mingling of all the tastes they’d been dappling with spreading on the tip of his taste buds. His fist kept up its pumping rhythm until he was sure Jensen had come as much as he was capable while he kissed the air out of his husband. They were both breathless, sticky messes but Jared wasn’t done yet. He needed just a few more minutes.

After the show Jensen just put on, it wouldn’t take long.

“Come on, Jen. Stay with me. Just a little bit longer, okay?” Jared coaxed his husband’s mouth open enough for a languid kiss, one that was salty and sweet at the same time.

“Mmm hmm,” Jensen nodded, reaching up to hook his arms around Jared’s neck so he could pull him down for deeper a kiss. He was starting to cramp up from being contorted in the same position for so long but he couldn’t stop himself from getting caught up in the kiss. His husband just fucked the shit out of him with a candy cane and while he was aware of how awkward that sounded, his body thought he should request they keep a draw full of these giant candy canes at all time.

Jensen’s body was lithe and limber and it was easy for Jared to pull him up off the couch and throw him over the back of the couch. Jared was so hard that all his brain could think about was burying his dick inside Jensen. Yanking the candy cane out, he kissed the nape of Jensen’s neck, nosing along his hair line and inhaling the scent that always made him tremble. Jensen was already open for him and he hoped slicking himself up with spit was enough to make the slide inside Jensen an easy one.

Thankfully, it was. Jared got the head of his dick inside and immediately felt his heart rate quicken. Curling an arm around Jensen’s waist, he bucked his hips once and bottomed out.

Jensen’s breath hitched at the feeling of fullness and he lost his footing for a moment. Once regaining it, he pushed his ass back into the force Jared with pressing into him with and gasped.

After that, it was a blur. Jared thrusted in deep and pulled out so he could repeat the actions again. He didn’t know if it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore Jensen’s ass was working overtime to blow his mind. His husband was tight and responsive but there was something else, something that had the skin of his dick tingling. “Oh fuck!” Jared groaned and slammed in deep, rooting himself there as he exploded. He slumped forward, hips shaking in shallow thrusts as he blanketed Jensen’s back, dropping kisses with drawn out drags of his lips across his shoulders. “Ohh, Jensen. You…you…” He wanted to say how amazing Jensen was and how much he loved him but he couldn’t get more than a moan out as his dick released another pulse of come.

Jensen laughed, the sound breaking through both of their panting and ringing through the room. “I fucking love you,” Jensen breathed out. His body was thrumming with pleasure and he was reveling in it.

“I ‘fucking love you’ too,” Jared said with a smile against the nape of Jensen’s neck.

They sat there without speaking in an attempt to come back to earth, both of them covered in sweat, candy, and come. When the silence did break, it was Jensen who broke it with a completely serious edge to his words. “Now that we’ve de-Christmas-afied the house and wrecked the couch, you are carrying me to the shower. And it’s not because you’re stronger than me or any of that nonsense.” Jensen paused, words hung up on the fact that he was actually asking Jared to carry him. “It’s because you need to clean up the mess you created,” he paused again, continuing in a softer volume, “ _that_ and…I don’t think I can move my legs right now.”

“Whatever you say, Jen.” Pulling away gently, Jared managed to hoist Jensen into his arms. It wasn’t an easy feat, because, for as strong as Jared was, Jensen was made up of muscle that didn’t weigh much less than his husband’s did. Adding the fact that Jared’s orgasm left him on the edge of blacking out, and Jared was sure his attempt to carry Jensen to the shower was more of a stumbling mess than a smooth move of chivalry.

Still, Jensen kissed him in appreciation. He looped his arms around Jared’s neck, fist pulling on the pom-pom end of the Santa had that managed to stay on Jared’s head. “You know…I don’t really think that was naughty enough to land you on the naughty list for next year. So…if that’s your goal, we should probably try to think up a few more naughty forays.”

Jared’s knees went weak at the thought and he wondered which of them would top the list first.

Based on the smirk on Jensen’s face, there was no doubt it would be him.


End file.
